


[Podfic] Sentiment to Paper

by Typhon



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Early Days, Early in Canon, Epistolary, First Time, Frottage, Love Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhon/pseuds/Typhon
Summary: Podfic of Sentiment to Paper by Mistyzeo"No fewer than three times by the winter of 1883 had I heard Sherlock Holmes disparage the ways of lovers and their irrational tendencies toward writing letters. With this often and loudly-expressed opinion in mind, I was very surprised indeed to find a stack of unsent, unsealed letters in a drawer in his desk."





	[Podfic] Sentiment to Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sentiment to Paper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114235) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



Length: 41 minutes

Download: [Sentiment to Paper](http://www.mediafire.com/file/124kgd958n25n4f/Sentiment%20to%20Paper.mp3)


End file.
